stauferlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Wikimedia/SpracheDE
} | ab = Abchasisch | ab-Link = abchasische Sprache | ace = Achinesisch | ace-Link = achinesische Sprache | ady = Adygeisch | ady-Nativ = Адыгэбзэ | ady-Link = adygeische Sprache | af = Afrikaans | af-Link = Afrikaans | ain = Ainu | ain-Nativ = アイヌ イタㇰ | ain-Link = Ainu (Sprache) | ak = Akan | ak-Link = Akan (Sprachen) | aln = Gegisch | aln-Link = Gegisch | als = Alemannisch | als-Link = alemannische Dialekte | alt = Südaltaisch | alt-Nativ = Алтай тили | alt-Link = Altaisch (Turksprache) | am = Amharisch | am-Link = amharische Sprache | amr = Amarakaeri | amr-Nativ = Amarakaeri | amr-Link = Amarakaeri | an = Aragonesisch | an-Link = aragonesische Sprache | ang = Altenglisch/Angelsächsisch | ang-Link = altenglische Sprache | ar = Arabisch | ar-Link = arabische Sprache | arc = Aramäisch | arc-Link = aramäische Sprachen | arn = Mapudungun | arn-Link = Mapudungun | aro = Araona | aro-Nativ = ������������ �������������� | aro-Link = Araona | ary = Marokkanisch-Arabisch | ary-Nativ = مغربي | ary-Link = Marokkanisch-Arabisch | arz = Ägyptisch-Arabisch | arz-Link = Ägyptisch-Arabisch | as = Assamesisch | as-Link = assamesische Sprache | ast = Asturisch | ast-Link = asturische Sprache | atv = Nordaltaisch | atv-Nativ = Алтай тили | atv-Link = Altaisch (Turksprache) | av = Awarisch | av-Link = awarische Sprache (Kaukasus) | ay = Aymara | ay-Link = Aymara (Sprache) | az = Aserbaidschanisch | az-Link = aserbaidschanische Sprache | azb = Südaserbaidschanisch | azb-Nativ = آذربایجانی | azb-Link = südaserbaidschanische Sprache | ba = Baschkirisch | ba-Link = baschkirische Sprache | ban = Balinesisch | ban-Nativ = Basa Bali | ban-Link = balinesische Sprache | bar = Bairisch | bar-Link = bairische Dialekte | bat-ltg = Lettgallisch | bat-ltg-Nativ= latgalīšu | bat-ltg-Link = lettgallische Sprache | bat-smg = Schemaitisch | bat-smg-Link = Schemaitisch | bcc = Belutschisch | bcc-Link = belutschische Sprache | bcl = Bikolano | bcl-Link = Bikolano | be = Weißrussisch (normativ) | be-Link = weißrussische Sprache | be-x-old = Weißrussisch (Taraschkewiza) | be-x-old-Link= weißrussische Sprache | bg = Bulgarisch | bg-Link = bulgarische Sprache | bh = Bhojpuri | bh-Link = Bhojpuri | bi = Bislama | bi-Link = Bislama | bjn = Banjar | bjn-Nativ = Bahasa Banjar | bjn-Link = Banjar | bm = Bambara | bm-Link = Bambara | bn = Bengalisch | bn-Link = bengalische Sprache | bo = Tibetisch | bo-Link = tibetische Sprache | bpy = Bishnupriya Manipuri | bpy-Link = Bishnupriya Manipuri | bqi = Bachtiarisch | bqi-Link = bachtiarische Sprache | br = Bretonisch | br-Link = bretonische Sprache | brx = Bodo | brx-Nativ = Boro | brx-Link = Bodo (Sprache) | bs = Bosnisch | bs-Link = bosnische Sprache | bto = Rinconada Bikolano | bto-Link = Rinconada Bikolano | bug = Buginesisch | bug-Link = buginesische Sprache | bxr = Burjatisch | bxr-Link = burjatische Sprache | bzc = Brabantisch | bzc-Nativ = Broaban(t)s | bzc-Link = Brabantisch | ca = Katalanisch | ca-Link = katalanische Sprache | cbk-zam = Chabacano | cbk-zam-Link = Chabacano | cc = Tschuktscho-kamtschadalisch | cc-Nativ = Чукотко-Камчаткан | cc-Link = tschuktscho-kamtschadalische Sprachen | cdo = Min Dong | cdo-Link = Min Dong | ce = Tschetschenisch | ce-Link = tschetschenische Sprache | ceb = Cebuano | ceb-Link = Cebuano | ch = Chamorro | ch-Link = Chamorro (Sprache) | chr = Charokee | chr-Link = Cherokee (Sprache) | chn = Chinook Wawa | chn-Nativ = Chinuk wawa | chn-Link = Chinook Wawa | cho = Choctaw | cho-Link = Choctaw (Sprache) | chy = Cheyenne | chy-Link = Cheyenne (Sprache) | ckb = Sorani | ckb-Link = Sorani | ckt = Tschuktschisch | ckt-Nativ = лыгъоравэтлъан йилйил | ckt-Link = Tschuktschische Sprache | co = Korsisch | co-Link = korsische Sprache | cr = Cree | cr-Link = Cree (Sprache) | crh = Krimtatarisch | crh-Link = krimtatarische Sprache | cs = Tschechisch | cs-Link = tschechische Sprache | csb = Kaschubisch | csb-Link = kaschubische Sprache | cu = Altkirchenslawisch | cu-Link = altkirchenslawische Sprache | cv = Tschuwaschisch | cv-Link = tschuwaschische Sprache | cy = Walisisch | cy-Link = walisische Sprache | da = Dänisch | da-Link = dänische Sprache | de = Deutsch | de-Link = deutsche Sprache | diq = Süd-Zazaisch | diq-Link = Zara-Sprache | dng = Dunganisch | dng-Nativ = Хуэйзў йүян | dng-Link = dunganische Sprache | dsb = Niedersorbisch | dsb-Link = niedersorbische Sprache | dv = Dhivehi | dv-Link = Dhivehi | dz = Dzongkha | dz-Link = Dzongkha | ee = Ewe | ee-Link = Ewe (Sprache) | el = Griechisch | el-Link = griechische Sprache | eml = Emilianisch | eml-Link = emilianische Sprache | en = Englisch | en-Link = englische Sprache | enm = Middle Englisce | enm-Link = mittelenglische Sprache | eo = Esperanto | eo-Link = Esperanto | es = Spanisch | es-Link = spanische Sprache | et = Estnisch | et-Link = estnische Sprache | eu = Baskisch | eu-Link = baskische Sprache | ext = Extremadurisch | ext-Link = extremadurische Sprache | fa = Persisch | fa-Link = persische Sprache | ff = Fulfulde | ff-Link = Fulfulde | fi = Finnisch | fi-Link = finnische Sprache | fiu-vro-Link = Võro | fiu-vro = Võro | fj = Fidschi | fj-Link = Fidschi (Sprache) | fo = Färöisch | fo-Link = färöische Sprache | fr = Französisch | fr-Link = französische Sprache | frp = Frankoprovenzalisch | frp-Link = frankoprovenzalische Sprache | fur = Furlanisch | fur-Link = furlanische Sprache | fy = Friesisch | fy-Link = friesische Sprachen | ga = Irisch | ga-Link = irische Sprache | gan = Gan | gan-Link = Gan (Sprache) | gd = Schottisch-Gälisch | gd-Link = Schottisch-Gälische Sprache | gl = Galicisch | gl-Link = galicische Sprache | glk = Gilaki | glk-Link = Gilaki | gn = Guaraní | gn-Link = Guaraní (Sprache) | got = Gotisch | got-Link = gotische Sprache | gu = Gujarati | gu-Link = Gujarati | gv = Manx | gv-Link = Manx (Sprache) | ha = Hausa | ha-Link = Hausa (Sprache) | hak = Hakka | hak-Link = Hakka (Sprache) | haw = Hawaiisch | haw-Link = hawaiische Sprache | he = Hebräisch | he-Link = hebräische Sprache | hi = Hindi | hi-Link = Hindi | hif = Fidschi Hindi | hif-Link = Fidschi Hindi | hr = Kroatisch | hr-Link = kroatische Sprache | hsb = Obersorbisch | hsb-Link = obersorbische Sprache | ht = Haitianisch | ht-Link = haitianische Sprache | hu = Ungarisch | hu-Link = ungarische Sprache | hy = Armenisch | hy-Link = armenische Sprache | ia = Interlingua | ia-Link = Interlingua | id = Indonesisch | id-Link = Malaiische und indonesische Sprache | ie = Interlingue | ie-Link = Interlingue | ig = Igbo | ig-Link = Igbo (Sprache) | ik = Inupiaq | ik-Link = Inupiaq | ilo = Ilokano | ilo-Link = Ilokano | io = Ido | io-Link = Ido | is = Isländisch | is-Link = isländische Sprache | it = Italienisch | it-Link = italienische Sprache | iu = Inuktitut | iu-Link = Inuktitut | ja = Japanisch | ja-Link = japanische Sprache | jbo = Lojban | jbo-Link = Lojban | jv = Javanisch | jv-Link = javanische Sprache | ka = Georgisch | ka-Link = georgische Sprache | kaa = Karakalpakisch | kaa-Link = karakalpakische Sprache | kab = Kabylisch | kab-Link = kabylische Sprache | kg = Kikongo | kg-Link = Kikongo | ki = Kikuyu | ki-Link = Kikuyu (Sprache) | kk = Kasachisch | kk-Link = kasachische Sprache | kl = Kalaallisut | kl-Link = Kalaallisut | kln = Kalendschin | kln-Link = nilotische Sprachen | km = Khmer | km-Link = Khmer-Sprache | kn = Kannada | kn-Link = Kannada | ko = Koreanisch | ko-Link = koreanische Sprache | kok = Konkani | kok-Link = Konkani | krc = Karatschai-Balkarisch | krc-Link = Karatschai-Balkarische Sprache | ks = Kashmiri | ks-Link = Kashmiri | ksh = Ripuarisch | ksh-Link = ripuarische Dialektgruppe | ku = Kurdisch | ku-Link = kurdische Sprachen | kv = Komi | kv-Link = Komi (Sprache) | kw = Kornisch | kw-Link = Kornisch | ky = Kirgisisch | ky-Link = kirgisische Sprache | la = Latein | la-Link = Latein | lad = Ladino | lad-Link = Ladino (Sprache) | lb = Luxemburgisch | lb-Link = luxemburgische Sprache | lbe = Lakisch | lbe-Link = lakische Sprache | lg = Luganda | lg-Link = Luganda | li = Limburgisch | li-Link = Limburgisch | lij = Ligurisch (Romanisch) | lij-Link = ligurische Sprache (Romanisch) | lmo = Lombardisch | lmo-Link = lombardische Sprache | ln = Lingála | ln-Link = Lingála | lo = Laotisch | lo-Link = laotische Sprache | lt = Litauisch | lt-Link = litauische Sprache | lv = Lettisch | lv-Link = lettische Sprache | map-bms-Link = Banyumasan | map-bms = Banyumasan | mdf = Mokschanisch | mdf-Link = mokschanische Sprache | mg = Malagasy | mg-Link = Malagasy | mhr = Wiesenmari | mhr-Link = Mari (Sprache) | mi = Maori | mi-Link = maorische Sprache | mk = Mazedonisch | mk-Link = Mazedonische Sprache | ml = Malayalam | ml-Link = Malayalam | mn = Mongolisch | mn-Link = mongolische Sprache | mr = Marathi | mr-Link = Marathi | mrj = Bergmari | mrj-Link = Mari (Sprache) | ms = Malaiisch | ms-Link = malaiische und indonesische Sprache | mt = Maltesisch | mt-Link = maltesische Sprache | mwl = Mirandés | mwl-Link = Mirandés | my = Birmanisch | my-Link = birmanische Sprache | myv = Ersjanisch | myv-Link = ersjanische Sprache | mzn = Masanderanisch | mzn-Link = masanderanische Sprache | na = Nauruisch | na-Link = nauruische Sprache | nah = Nahuatl | nah-Link = Nahuatl | nap = Neapolitanisch | nap-Link = Neapolitanisch | nds = Plattdeutsch | nds-nl = Niedersächsisch (NL) | nds-nl-Link = Nedersaksisch | nds-Link = niederdeutsche Sprache | ne = Nepali | ne-Link = Nepali | new = Newari | new-Link = Newari | ng = Oshivambo | ng-Link = Oshivambo | nl = Niederländisch | nl-Link = niederländische Sprache | nn = Norwegisch (Nynorsk) | nn-Link = Nynorsk | no = Norwegisch (Bokmål) | no-Link = Bokmål | nov = Novial | nov-Link = Novial | nrm = Normannisch | nrm-Link = normannische Sprache | nv = Navajo | nv-Link = Navajo (Sprache) | ny = Chichewa | ny-Link = Chichewa | oc = Okzitanisch | oc-Link = okzitanische Sprache | om = Oromo | om-Link = Oromo (Sprache) | or = Oriya | or-Link = Oriya | os = Ossetisch | os-Link = ossetische Sprache | pa = Panjabi | pa-Link = Panjabi | pag = Pangasinán | pag-Link = Pangasinán | pam = Kapampangan | pam-Link = Kapampangan | pap = Papiamentu | pap-Link = Papiamentu | pdc = Pennsylvania Dutch | pdc-Link = Pennsylvania Dutch | pi = Pali | pi-Link = Pali | pih = Pitcairn-Englisch | pih-Link = Pitcairn-Englisch | pl = Polnisch | pl-Link = polnische Sprache | pms = Piemontesisch | pms-Link = piemontesische Sprache | pnb = Panjabi (Shahmukhi) | pnb-Link = Shahmukhi | pnt = Pontisch | pnt-Link = pontische Sprache | ps = Paschtunisch | ps-Link = paschtunische Sprache | pt = Portugiesisch | pt-Link = portugiesische Sprache | qu = Quechua | qu-Link = Quechua (Sprache) | rm = Rätoromanisch | rm-Link = Rätoromanisch | rmy = Romani (Vlax) | rmy-Link = Romani | rn = Kirundi | rn-Link = Kirundi | ro = Rumänisch | ro-Link = rumänische Sprache | roa-tara-Link= Tarandíne | roa-rup = Aromunisch | roa-rup-Link = aromunische Sprache | roa-tara = Tarandíne | ru = Russisch | ru-Link = russische Sprache | rw = Kinyarwanda | rw-Link = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sa-Link = Sanskrit | sah = Jakutisch | sah-Link = jakutische Sprache | sc = Sardisch | sc-Link = sardische Sprache | scn = Sizilianisch | scn-Link = sizilianische Sprache | sco = Scots | sco-Link = Scots | sd = Sindhi | sd-Link = Sindhi | se = Nordsamisch | se-Link = nordsamische Sprache | sg = Sango | sg-Link = Sango | sh = Serbokroatisch | sh-Link = Serbokroatische Sprache | si = Singhalesisch | si-Link = Singhalesische Sprache | simple-Link = Basic English | simple = Einfaches Englisch | sk = Slowakisch | sk-Link = slowakische Sprache | sl = Slowenisch | sl-Link = slowenische Sprache| | sm = Samoisch | sm-Link = samoische Sprache | sn = Shona | sn-Link = Shona (Sprache) | so = Somali | so-Link = Somali (Sprache) | sq = Albanisch | sq-Link = albanische Sprache | sr = Serbisch | sr-Link = serbische Sprache | srn = Sranan Tongo | srn-Link = Sranan Tongo | ss = Siswati | ss-Link = Siswati | st = Süd-Sotho | st-Link = Süd-Sotho | stq = Saterfriesisch | stq-Link = saterfriesische Sprache | su = Sundanesisch | su-Link = sundanesische Sprache | sv = Schwedisch | sv-Link = schwedische Sprache | sw = Swahili | sw-Link = Swahili (Sprache) | szl = Schlonsakisch | szl-Link = Schlesisch (polnischer Dialekt) | ta = Tamil | ta-Link = Tamil | te = Telugu | te-Link = Telugu | tet = Tetum | tet-Link = Tetum | tg = Tadschikisch | tg-Link = tadschikische Sprache | th = Thailändisch | th-Link = thailändische Sprache | ti = Tigrinya | ti-Link = Tigrinya (Sprache) | tk = Turkmenisch | tk-Link = turkmenische Sprache | tl = Tagalog | tl-Link = Tagalog | tn = Setswana | tn-Link = Setswana | to = Tongaisch | to-Link = tongaische Sprache | tpi = Tok Pisin | tpi-Link = Tok Pisin | tr = Türkisch | tr-Link = türkische Sprache | ts = Xitsonga | ts-Link = Xitsonga | tt = Tatarisch | tt-Link = tatarische Sprache | tum = Tumbuka | tum-Link = Tumbuka (Sprache) | tw = Twi | tw-Link = Twi (Sprache) | ty = Tahitianisch | ty-Link = tahitianische Sprache | udm = Udmurtisch | udm-Link = udmurtische Sprache | ug = Uigurisch | ug-Link = uigurische Sprache | uk = Ukrainisch | uk-Link = ukrainische Sprache | ur = Urdu | ur-Link = Urdu | uz = Usbekisch | uz-Link = usbekische Sprache | ve = Tshivenda | ve-Link = Tshivenda | vec = Venetisch | vec-Link = venetische Sprache (Romanisch) | vi = Vietnamesisch | vi-Link = vietnamesische Sprache | vls = Westflämisch | vls-Link = Westflämisch | vo = Volapük | vo-Link = Volapük | wa = Wallonisch | wa-Link = wallonische Sprache | war = Wáray-Wáray | war-Link = Wáray-Wáray | wo = Wolof | wo-Link = Wolof (Sprache) | wuu = Wu | wuu-Link = Wu (Sprache) | xal = Kalmückisch | xal-Link = kalmückische Sprache | xh = isiXhosa | xh-Link = isiXhosa | yi = Jiddisch | yi-Link = Jiddisch | yo = Yoruba | yo-Link = Yoruba (Sprache) | za = Zhuang | za-Link = Zhuang (Sprache) | zea = Seeländisch | zea-Link = Seeländisch | zh = Chinesisch | zh-Link = chinesische Sprachen | zh-classical = Klassisches Chinesisch | zh-classical-Link= klassisches Chinesisch | zh-min-nan-Link= Min Nan | zh-min-nan = Min Nan | zh-yue-Link = Kantonesische Sprache | zh-yue = Kantonesisch | zu = isiZulu | zu-Link = isiZulu }} * Die Vorlage liefert die deutsche Bezeichnung der Projektsprache, auf den der Interwiki zeigt. * Wird an den Interwiki noch ''-Link'' angehangen, wird das Lemma zu der Sprache in der deutschen Wikipedia zurückgeliefert. * Wird an den Interwiki noch ''-Nativ'' angehangen, wird die lokale Sprachbezeichnung zurückgeliefert (nur bei noch nicht aktiven Projekten!). Beispiel für got: got-Link}}| ergibt: got-Link}}| ⇒ got-Link}}| Die eigene Sprachbezeichnung (gotisch auf gotisch) erhält man durch: ⇒ Kategorie:Vorlage:Untervorlage